All for One and One for All
by MalikIshtarMaster of the Gods
Summary: Well it starts out like Kingdom Hearts, but this time Riku and Kairi, who don't remember the journey one year ago, go with Sora. This is set one year after the game. The keyholes have opened again and there are new worlds to seal as well as the old.
1. Dive into the Heart

Part of the idea for this story is thanks to KingdomSpiritUnited. Thanks bud. I also do not own Kingdom Hearts or any other characters, such as Inuyasha, Dragonball Z or Yu-Gi-Oh. Ok well here it is I hope it will go fine. 

Sora was having the same dream again. Riku was standing in the water and he ran

towards him. A tidal wave then crashed down on them and they were carried further

away from each other. Sora realized it was not a dream. Sora grabbed Riku's hand and

they swam back to shore. When they got there Kairi was there to greet them. Then Kairi

looked up, and the other two looked up as well. Sora was falling down in the sky, all of a

sudden Sora felt himself falling into the water but instead of hitting sand, he hit nothing.

He began plummeting down into darkness, he looked up and saw Riku and Kairi had

dived after him. He landed on the chapel easily, but Kairi and Riku fell on the surface

hard and were knocked out."KAIRI!" Sora yelled. Green and yellow bells rang above

Kairi's head and she began to wake up. "RIKU!" He called again and the bells revived

Riku. Once Kairi and Riku were standing they looked around.

"Sora, where are we?" Kairi asked.

"We're somewhere called Dive to the Heart. Not sure why it's called that, but anyways.

However last time I was here, when we first sealed Kingdom Hearts, I was standing on a

Snow White window." Sora told his friends.

Kairi looked around again. "I wonder where the window is..." She asked and as if on cue

The next step she took scattered the black of the surface of the surface they were standing

on uncovered it and the blackness turned into birds; they were standing on a window of

none other than Kairi!

"Kairi, that's you!" Riku yelled as he saw who the person was on the window.

Kairi nodded, surprised that her picture was on the window.

"So what happens now Sora?" Riku asked.

As if on cue three pedestals rose up from the ground and on each a weapon appeared; the

Dream Sword, the Dream Shield and the Dream Rod.

"I know which one I get!" Riku said.

Sora yelled out using his Keyblade to summon. "Give me strength!" and Simba appeared in front of Riku, blocking his way from

the Dream Sword.

"Sora, you're projections can't scare me." He said. Simba slashed out at Riku and cut

one of his pant legs and he began to bleed. "Okay, so they're not projections."

Sora made Simba go away. "You're wise." Riku said.

"Wiser than you think." Sora said as he sprinted towards the Dream Sword.

"Fine I'll take the -" Riku started.

"I get the Magic Staff!" Kairi called and ran and picked it up.

"-but I wanted the staff.I get the shield!" He said pretending he wasn't

disappointed.

A bodiless voice echoed through the tower. "Are these the powers you choose?"

"Yes." All three said and at that moment their weapons disappeared in a flash of light.

"Your destinies have been sealed." The voice called.

Then the window of Kairi broke and the three plummeted down again into darkness.

When they landed, They were on a window with a girl on it that had a huge boomerang

on her back. (yes Sango from Inuyasha)

"Who's this girl Sora?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know Kairi." Sora replied. "I've never seen her before..."

At that moment they heard the mysterious voice again. "You have gained the power to

fight. Use it wisely." It said as there weapons appeared in each of their hands.

"Kairi, I have an idea." Sora said. He pointed his sword at a Heartless and chucked it at a

Heartless and came back like a boomerang.

Kairi pointed her staff at Riku's shield and yelled, "FIRE!" The fire flew at the shield and

the shield caught on fire. Riku threw his shield at the Heartless and it hit every one. On

its' way back to Riku, Kairi yelled "DEEP FREEZE!" and the shield was caught by Riku

and was no longer burning.

They fell off the window and landed on another one with Ariel on it.

They battled Darkside and one, and shortly after the platform broke and they fell into

endless darkness.

When they woke, Sora smiled and Kairi and Riku screamed. After all it's not every day

you see a clothed duck and a seven-foot tall dog standing over you.

Whoo-hoo, I finally got a story that I am going to stick too. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. If there are any other worlds you think that the group should visit tell me in your review of this story. Ok peace out. Sora.


	2. Disney Castle

Ok Sorry for the wait. Ok so this chapter is probably gonna be Disney Castle and Dragonball Z world. Hope you like it. And for those who don't like Dragonball Z, TOO BAD!  
  
------Where we left off on All for 1-----  
  
When they woke, Sora smiled and Kairi and Riku screamed. After all it's not every day  
  
you see a clothed duck and a seven-foot tall dog standing over you.  
  
------Now we continue----  
  
Sora helped Kairi and Riku up and looked around. They were in Disney Castle he  
  
guessed.  
  
"Kairi, Riku, you don't remember Donald and Goofy." Sora said pointing to each of them  
  
as Sora named them. "They accompanied me on our journey last time."  
  
"What journey Sora?" Kairi asked.  
  
"What do you mean Kairi? You were with us when we rescued you from Hollow  
  
Bastion." Sora asked.  
  
"What is Hollow Bastion?" Kairi asked.  
  
A mouse wearing red overalls and yellow shoes walked up to them. "Sora, it's nice to see  
  
you again." The mouse said.  
  
"King Mickey, I see you are made it back to the castle." Sora said.  
  
"Yes I did." Mickey said. He leant up next to Sora's ear. "But I erased Kairi and Riku's  
  
memories when I got out. That is why they don't remember anything."  
  
"Oh, ok Mickey." Sora whispered.  
  
"It's a good thing you came." Said Goofy.  
  
"Yes, Sora. I'm afraid that the worlds keyholes have opened, including ones that are further out

in space than last time. And I'm afraid that the Heartless have returned, and they're a little bit

more powerful then last time. Chip, Dale, Start the projection." King Mickey stated. Chip and  
  
Dale, who apparently had been there all along saluted him and pressed a button on a  
  
black keypad in the corner of the room.  
  
An eruption of light burst from the ground and a five-foot, muscle-bound heartless  
  
projection appeared.  
  
"This is a Neo Shadow, Sora." Mickey said as the heartless bounded around on the  
  
projection screen. "They are a lot stronger than the old shadows and now can divide when  
  
they wish too, meaning double the trouble when you fight them."  
  
"Eesh," Sora muttered. "Yeah that'll be a problem."  
  
"We can't take on a thing like that!" Yelled a pale Kairi.  
  
"TIME" yelled Donald. A white portal appeared beneath Riku, Sora and Kairi. It slowly  
  
began to envelope them. Kairi grabbed for Riku's arm, but the white light acted as a force  
  
field.  
  
Donald's staff lifted into the air and pointed straight up. It made a click and was in the  
  
same position as a clock hand at one o'clock. Then, it clicked into the two o'clock poison,  
  
and then to the three. Donald grabbed his staff and pulled it down as it became lifeless  
  
again.  
  
The white domes slowly retreated back into the ground. Riku opened his eyes and looked  
  
down at himself. He was at least six inched taller. And it looked a lot like between the  
  
time of his fifteen year old self and eighteen year old self, he hadn't neglected to workout.  
  
He wore his same shirt, and had on jeans. His hair was a little bit longer and the front  
  
strand the fell in front of his right ear was blonde. (Sorry KHUnited I really needed to  
  
borrow this. Thanks bud.)  
  
Riku looked down at himself. "What the - what happened to me?" He asked himself.  
  
He looked over to the other two domes and watched as Sora and Kairi emerged from  
  
them.  
  
Sora emerged looking about 17 with his spiked hair even spikier. He was also wearing a  
  
new outfit. (I can't seem to get the site URL to work so anyways. I dunno go to google  
  
or something and look for it.)  
  
Kairi was now visible. Her Red hair was cascading down her neck to her shoulder blades  
  
and one piece was running down the front of her.  
  
They looked over themselves and said thank-you to Donald for helping them.  
  
A few minutes later..  
  
"You guys coming?" Riku asked Kairi, Sora, Donald and Goofy as he headed for the  
  
dock.  
  
Sora chased after Riku and the others followed.  
  
Gummi Ship Garage  
  
"BLAST OFF!!!!" Donald yelled.  
  
Sora, Kairi and Goofy fastened there seatbelts and Sora told Riku to fasten his.  
  
"Seatbelts are for losers Sora." Riku told Sora.  
  
An arrow pointed down and instead of going forward the ship dropped. Riku flew up and  
  
hit the ceiling. He landed back in his seat kind of dazed and buckled himself in.  
  
"So what do we have to do Sora?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Well if it is like last time, we have to seal all the worlds with the Keyblade." Sora  
  
explained.  
  
"Well, where is the Keyblade, Einstein?" Riku asked. Sora had forgotten, when he  
  
picked up the Dream Sword, his Keyblade had disappeared.  
  
"Well, since the Keyblade appeared when I was in trouble last time. So I'm sure it'll  
  
come when I need it again." Sora wished he were as confident as he sounded.  
  
Slowly, the ship came up to a planet covered with water, with different shaped land  
  
masses all around the world.  
  
"Sora, what is this place?" Kairi asked.  
  
"I don't know Kairi." Sora said.


	3. Dragon World

Well sorry for the long break, been writing some more stories on my other screen name: Master of the Egyptian Gods. Well like I say, I do not own Kingdom Hearts but I sort of own the plot, it came from my bud KHUnited, or should I say YellowCardRoxOn4Eva, (are you still my bud? Sorry for being gone for so long.). So I guess let's get started on Chapter 3.  
  
----------Where we left off in Chapter 2----------  
  
Slowly, the ship came up to a planet covered with water, with different shaped land  
  
masses all around the world.  
  
"Sora, what is this place?" Kairi asked.  
  
"I don't know Kairi." Sora said.  
  
----------Now onto Chapter 3----------  
  
The group landed the Gummi Ship (GS1) and walked out. They looked around and almost right  
  
after they got out of the ship, a blur of orange zoomed past them.  
  
"What was that?!" Sora asked yelling.  
  
"I don't know..." Riku said staring in the direction the orange blur was going.  
  
A few seconds later a boy with golden hair flew up to them and landed. "Hi, I'm Gohan, uhh did  
  
you see my Dad fly by here?"  
  
"Uh yeah was he the orange blur?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Yeah, that would be him, he flies to fast sometimes, even for me." Gohan said laughing.  
  
"Um Gohan, how is it your flying? I mean I don't see any magic dust under your feet, so how are  
  
you flying?" Sora asked Gohan.  
  
"Magic dust?" Gohan asked puzzled. "Uh I learned from my friend Piccolo on how to fly."  
  
"Ok, but how is that?" Riku asked.  
  
"Uh well here I'll teach you, you look like someone I can trust. So first you need to sit down on  
  
the ground." Gohan told them.  
  
The group sat down and waited for the next instruction.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
"WHOO-HOO!!!" Sora screamed doing somersaults in the air.  
  
"Sora, look at this!" Kairi yelled to him. She flew forwards, did some cartwheels in the air,  
  
which looked as though she'd collide with Sora, but an inch before she collided she flew up  
  
really high and then appeared behind Sora and scared him.  
  
"KAIRI!! Why did you have to do that?!" Sora yelled at her.  
  
"Uh guys...little help?" Riku asked.  
  
The two looked over and laughed, Riku was floating upside-down.  
  
"Riku, how d'you get yourself into this type of stuff?" Sora asked.  
  
Riku mumbled as he was turned rightside-up.  
  
"Uh guys, Gohan's gone." Kairi said.  
  
Sora and Riku looked around.  
  
"You're right Kairi, let's go find them." Riku said.  
  
The three charged up so they could go faster and started to fly.  
  
Another few minutes later...  
  
"GOHAN!! GOHAN!!" The three kept calling while flying over a large city with skyscrapers  
  
(West City).  
  
They finally found him hovering over a building that had the words "Capsule Corp." printed on it.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Sora yelled as they descended.  
  
Gohan turned around from talking to a woman with long greenish-blue hair. "Oh hey guys. I'd  
  
like you to introduce you to Bulma." He said holding his hand out to the woman. "Bulma, these  
  
are the people I was telling you about. This is Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy." He told  
  
her pointing to each of them.  
  
"Hi everyone." Bullma said, in her most cheerful tone.  
  
"Hi Bulma." Sora and the others replied.  
  
"So Gohan, why'd you fly away?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry 'bout that guys. I really needed to talk to Bulma about something." Gohan told them.  
  
"Sora, what about the keyhole to this world? Do you think either of them may know about it?"  
  
Riku whispered, leaning over to Sora's ear.  
  
"Yeah, good point Riku. I'll ask." Sora whispered back. "Hey Gohan, Bulma, have either of you  
  
heard about a thing called a 'keyhole?'"  
  
"A keyhole? What's that?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Actually, I think I've heard about a keyhole." Bulma said, then turning to Gohan. "I believe your  
  
Dad was talking about it a few days ago."  
  
"Well then, let's go find my Dad, guys." Gohan said, as he lifted off the ground.  
  
Sora, Riku, and the others lifted off the ground too and then the six flew off towards to Gohan's  
  
house.  
  
ANOTHER few minutes later...  
  
"Guys there's my house down there." Gohan called behind him pointing down at a small cottage  
  
surrounded by a large forest.  
  
The six began descending and after a minute they landed safely, well mostly since Riku went a  
  
bit too fast and smashed face down on the ground, and was knocked out.  
  
"RIKU!" Kairi said holding up her Dream Rod, three yellow and green bells rang over Riku's  
  
unconscious form and he quickly woke up.   
  
"Mph-phoo, Phairi." Riku said, but his words were muffled as his face was still in the ground.  
  
Sora and Kairi laughed.  
  
Gohan walked to the door of his house, opened the door, and walked in. The others followed.  
  
"Gohan is that you?!" A woman's voice called.  
  
"Yeah Mom, it's me." Gohan replied.  
  
A young woman a bit younger than Bulma came out from what looked to be the kitchen. She  
  
had her raven black hair up in a small bun, with two wide strands on each side of her head that  
  
went down just a bit past her shoulders. (I know you guys know what Chi-Chi looks like, but I  
  
did this just in case some don't, which I doubt.)  
  
"Gohan, who are your friends?" The woman asked.  
  
"Mom, these are my new friends Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy." Gohan said pointing to  
  
each of them as he said their names. "Guys this is my mom."  
  
"Nice to meet you all, you can call me Chi-Chi." Chi-Chi told them, she then held her hand out.  
  
"Nice to meet you Chi-Chi." Sora said shaking her hand.  
  
"Uh Mom, is Dad home?" Gohan asked her.  
  
"Uh no Gohan, I'm not sure where Goku is –" Chi-Chi replied.  
  
"– Chi-Chi, I'm home!" A voice called from outside.  
  
The door opened and a young man walked in, he looked similar to Gohan, except his hair was  
  
more pointy. "Oh hey Gohan, who're your friends?" The man asked.  
  
"Oh hey Dad, these are my friends Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy." Gohan said pointing  
  
to each of them. "Their looking for something called a keyhole."  
  
Goku's eyes closed. "Gohan, take your mother to the kitchen, you aren't to hear this."  
  
Gohan was about to argue but decided not to and took Chi-Chi into another room.  
  
"So you're the Keyblade Master?" Goku said to Sora, then turning to Donald and Goofy. "And  
  
you must be King Mickey's guards."  
  
"How'd you know." Sora asked stunned.  
  
"King Mickey sought out to find me before he went back to Disney Castle." Goku explained.  
  
"He wanted me to give you this when you got here." Goku handed them a navigation gummi and  
  
a keychain.  
  
"Uhh, thanks Goku." Sora said surprised.  
  
Goku, Sora, and the rest of them lifted off and flew off to where Goku told them the keyhole  
  
was.  
  
When they got to the area they noticed a tall pole that went right into the clouds. They began to  
  
fly up the pole and found themselves on Kami's, or should I say Dende's lookout. (This takes  
  
place during Cell.)  
  
"Goku, what are you doing here?" A small, green human-looking child came out looking  
  
surprised.  
  
"Sora here, is here to seal the Keyhole." Goku said holding his hand out to Sora.  
  
Dende nodded and led them to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He opened the door and Goku  
  
and Sora stepped in.  
  
Goku turned to Kairi and the others. "You guys will have to stay here, only Z-Fighters like me  
  
or the Keybearer are allowed in here. Sorry." Goku told them, he then closed the door.  
  
Sora walked out to the balcony and gasped. "The-there's nothing!!" He said.  
  
"Sora this is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. This is the place where the Z-Fighters, like me and  
  
Gohan, train. If you look up at the clock, that is the Keyhole."  
  
Sora thought for a minute. "But I don't have the Keyblade."  
  
"Wrong Sora, the keychain I gave you can return the Keyblade to you. Mickey knew that the  
  
Keyblade would have disappeared so he gave the keychain and told me that it would materialize  
  
the Keyblade if you just hold the chain to your heart and believe that it will appear." Goku  
  
explained.  
  
Sora did what he was told, and the Ultima Weapon appeared in Sora's hand. He held it up to  
  
the clock, a beam shot out of the tip of the blade and shot into the newly appeared keyhole.  
  
"Sora, thanks for locking our world and take this." Goku said handing a keychain with a  
  
dragonball on the end.  
  
Sora attached it to the Keyblade and the Keyblade changed. The handle was black with the  
  
surrounding part made up of the seven Dragonballs "glued" together. The shaft was also orange  
  
and had seven stars along it. The hitting part had become another Dragonball.  
  
"That is the Dragonstar. I hope you like it." Goku told Sora.  
  
"Yeah Goku, thanks." Sora replied.  
  
The two walked out of the chamber and Sora told the others he had locked the world with his  
  
keyblade.  
  
Once done talking to Goku, they used the portal that they activated on the Lookout and were  
  
transported into their Gummi Ship, Excalibur.  
  
"Donald take the new navi-gummi and set a course for the new world." Sora said handing the  
  
block to Donald who quickly installed it.  
  
"3...2...1...BLAST OFF!!!" Donald cried.  
  
Excalibur quickly zoomed off into space, headed for the next world.  
  
A while later...  
  
"Guys, we're coming up on a new world." Sora said to the others behind him.  
  
They approached the world and saw a huge castle with figures zooming around on broomsticks,  
  
and owls flying around. The other side of the world had a huge lake and forest surrounding it.  
  
WOW long, long, looooong chapter. Up next Harry Potter. 


End file.
